On The Plains
by The Social Heretic
Summary: Lethe spends another night out on the grassy plain, and a certain blue cat watches her in admiration. Lethe x Ranulf. Fire Emblem called me back after the success of Double-Headed Coin.


**A/N: I know what you're thinking.**

"**Fire Emblem? This isn't Naruto or Stoked! What happened to the stories you promised... blah blah..."**

**I don't what to tell you. Take it up with my brain. I follow the schedule called inspiration. Also the success of "Double-Headed Coin" really made me want to write another FE fic.**

**Side note: I left out dialogue for a reason. Just testing out some stylizing.**

Lethe felt her muscles tense as she gazed across the grassy plain; the moon's light casting a peaceful glow on the horizon. She tentatively padded the soil beneath her paws, feeling the animalistic instinct welling up in her soul. She crouched low to the dirt, releasing a silent breathe before lunging forward at a blinding pace. She felt her muscles burn as she pushed herself to the limit, quickly darting in and out of the long grass.

It was such a relief to be able to burn off some energy. Since the end of the war, she'd found herself at a loss. Lethe had grown so used to waking every day and constantly fighting for her life. To suddenly be thrust into such a relaxed life, free of responsibilities was a bit of a system shock. So every night she found herself at the plain, revelling in the comfort and feel of her beastly form. She would run for hours on end, until her limbs just wouldn't allow any more.

This was as close as Lethe felt to being truly happy. Being who she was, she was unfamiliar with trivial emotions like happiness or joy. But she always thought that this was what it would feel like. The cool breeze flowing through her fur, the long, dew coated grass brushing her skin. She perched herself upon a large boulder near the edge of the plain, panting, and her chest heaving with each deep intake of breath.

She heard a light rustle in the grass, and her eyes snapped to the moving patch of grass in the distance. She prepared herself to run, and let out a small growl as she tore off through the foliage toward her target. Whatever it was, it heard her coming. And was it ever fast. Lethe pushed herself harder in an attempt to catch a glimpse of her prey. She saw a light blue tail quickly disappear into a taller patch of grass. Lethe, recognizing the smokey blue fur, decided to alter her tactic a little.

Ranulf chuckled softly to himself as he hid from the clearly aggravated cat that was hunting him down. There was nothing he enjoyed more than pushing Lethe's buttons. He'd been watching her for the last few weeks, enthralled by her majestic beauty as she ran free. He was surprised she hadn't seen him before now. He sat up and began to lick his paw when a flash of golden fur popped out in front of him. His attacker lunged at his chest and the two rolled over a few times before she finally pinned him underneath her strong, yet gentle paws.

She watched as he was engulfed in a shimmering light and his human-like features were exposed. His wavy blue hair and sparkling multi-colored eyes glowed softly in the night moon. He smirked up at her.

She changed herself into her humanoid form, and quickly realized the compromising position she was in. Her hands were splayed across his taught chest, her legs resting just inside of his. Ranulf's hands rose to her face and traced the markings on her cheeks. She blushed deeply and stared deeply at him through half-lidded eyes. She dropped her weight to her elbows, bringing their faces closer, inch by inch. She felt a knot forming in her lower abdomen, and her heart raced faster than when she ran.

Ranulf, feeling confident, lifted his face closer to Lethe's, stopping just before their lips touched. Lethe could feel her lips tingling with anticipation, and all control broke away. She closed the gap, and their lips finally crashed together in a passionate collision. Her mind clouded and all thought apart from the kiss was dissipated. Ranulf grinned into the kiss, glad to have finally reached the point he'd strived for years to achieve. Lethe's harsh outer shell housed a sweet and passionate soul that captured Ranulf's heart. He deepened the kiss, drinking in the spicy, yet delicious scent that was Lethe. He tangled a hand in her beautiful golden locks, and noticed her breath hitch as he snaked and arm around her waist, dipping just a little deeper than appropriate.

Lethe was experiencing a sensory overload. Never before had she encountered feelings and urges like she was on this night. Distancing herself from the world had truly caused her to miss out on so many wonders. She moaned softly as Ranulf's hands began to roam. There they lay in the grass under the moonlight, celebrating in each other, not a care in the world.

**A/N: Now. **

**Lemony flavored follow-up, or just let it end here?**

**I'll let you decide. I'm kinda leaning toward having a little M-Rated continuation, simply because it kinda leaves you at a hot cliffhanger. In any case, it'll only be a little one-chapter lemon.**

**Review, and let me know what you think.**


End file.
